


Experience

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mage: The Ascension
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Study, Crossover, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Magic, POV Female Character, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda shares her way of magic with Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

Deep at night in a little abandoned hut Belle and Esmeralda were staying, Belle looked at Esmeralda for a long time and finally couldn't help but said, "I don't understand you and your Tradition. You seem to dwell too much in experiences,"

Esmeralda smiled and said, "What's wrong with this? Remember your order believe in the importance of experiment too."

"No, I mean experience is important, but who's left to observe if all lose themselves in experience?"

"You need to learn to go with the flow," Esmeralda said, "Now join me," Beautiful music sprung from nothing and Belle lost herself in it until she was guided by a pair of gentle and strong hands. She felt that her body was like a little boat, flowing in an ancient rhythm of time. It was free like a bird, with the magick under its wings. The part that was a loyal adapt of Order of Hermes catalogued every bit of the experience. It was ecstatic.

Belle felt rather than knew it stopped, and tried not to show her disappointment. "It's great," she admitted, "But it doesn't mean that I'm swayed."

"Whatever you said. Now come and sleep. Time doesn't wait for us." Esmeralda said. She went to her bed and soon closed her eyes.

Belle stayed awake for awhile, thinking of the last dance and found that her face got warm. She shrugged away the emotion and went to sleep too.


End file.
